Without a Semblance of Order
by BrightestDarkness
Summary: Welcome to A War History of the Faunus Revolution. Taught by a Veteran of said revolution, students will learn of the events that transpired during the Faunus Revolution that happened not so long ago. However, it seems the past has a way of coming back and haunting the present, and one thing remains true throughout: in the presence of war, there is no order. OC/Darkhistory


**Disclaimer**: Don't own RWBY, any references made, or even sane brain. I merely own a tank engine I use to type with by dragging it over my keys while whispering the words "choo-choo" over and over again.

**Without a Semblance of Order**

Lesson 1: Atrocities and Irresponsibility

"I heard the Professor fought in the War."

"What, no way. The War happened eight generations ago, he couldn't be that old."

"No, not that war: the one with the Faunus."

"I thought that was just a rebellion?"

"Technically, it was a revolution."

"Don't we already have a history class?"

"That one is general history."

Such was the chatter of the day in the classroom: A War History of the Faunus Revolution.

To many though, it just sounded like hours spent dealing with pointless drudgery that will never concern them in anyway.

"Where is the professor, he is supposed to be here by now," muttered Weiss impatiently under her breath.

"He's probably lost in the halls or something. I heard this Professor is new; so it will probably take him some time to find the classroom. Anyway, this means more free time for us," Yang theorized while stretching.

It was at this moment that the door bust open to reveal a character that no one expected to be a Professor.

The class went silent at the sight of the disheveled, rugged looking man dressed in rags, with a stench rivaling a sea of excrement, overwhelming the scent of even the Skunk Faunus sitting in the front row.

Walking in with a sullen expression and face adorned with a scowl, the teams in the room quickly quieted down as the old disheveled warrior strode across the room. Entire patches of hair were missing from his head and his body moved like in was crippled in everyway; it was certain that he had been touched by the face of hell.

Jaune noticed a dark, distant look in his eye: what horrors could this man has faced to cause the reflections of his soul to darken. Pyrrha on the other hand, noticed his almost nonexistent aura, meaning that this man must have been a master at suppressing his presence: a terrifying skill.

One by one, the class came down with their own internal backstory for how this man came to be in such a sorry state.

Without a single word being spoken, he strode over the podium before all the students and opened his mouth.

And he burped furiously, as an air of vile flavor invaded the room.

"Good morning class," slurred the Professor. "I'm Henry."

Saying this seemed to take a lot out of the Professor and he stumbled forward, trying not to collapse.

"Now open your textbooks, and read about the rebel thing," the Professor grunted before falling over in his seat. Weiss started getting a creeping feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"… Professor, can you give us a brief summary of the Faunus rebellions?" Weiss inquired deliberately. "I just want to have a bit of background knowledge before I start."

Professor Henry was hesitant for a second, but nodded and began retelling his version of the revolution. "So there was this evil empire, right, and they are like, totally evil, so that's bad. Anyway, there are these other guys who got like light swords who don't like these bad guys, because the bad guys are jerks, and they got like red swords, which are totally evil. Anyway, there are guys on both sides who can control dust and they fight, but then it is revealed that the main bad guy is mother of the light sword guy, and then she dies and the empire is disbanded because she's dead, and that's how the revolution ended!"

There was not a single closed jaw in class by this point.

"Professor," Weiss said, hoping that Professor Henry was just messing with her. "That isn't what happened."

"Hump," grunted the Professor at the uppity heiress that was making a scene. "How would you know, where you there."

"No, but that was the plot to Dust Wars."

A for a moment in time, the class thought they were about to witness the first ever detention granted to Weiss Schnee, and everyone held on to their seats in anticipation. What came out of the Professor's mouth however was.

"Ah, hell. The gig is up," said the 'Professor', deciding to give up the façade.

"Wait, what do you mean by that," asked Weiss, disbelief evident on her face.

"Sorry kids, I ain't actually your Professor,"

"Wait! What? Then where is the professor?" Weiss asked with an utterly disbelieving expression on her face.

"I donno. The guy just gave me ten lien and told me to start flapping my gums."

"What!"

And so, _A War History of the Faunus Revolution _started ten minutes late, with a putrid vagabond at its helm, and actual Professor nowhere in sight.

…

Students scattered in the hall as if a boulder was coming towards them. Those who weren't fast enough at dodging threw themselves aside rather than risk impeding the force of nature that was walking down their way.

They were wise to do so: it was Glynda after all, and today, Glynda Goodwitch was not feeling so nice.

Finally find herself approaching the quarters of one Professor Wu, who was missing from his first class, with a disenfranchised individual standing in for him, Glynda wasted no time in tracking him down, and before long she had found his dormitory residence.

She tapped the lock on the door with her riding crop and with a click, the mechanism unlocked itself. Giving the door a tentative push, she took a step in, and instant found herself sprawled over on the floor.

Trying to find what knocked her over, Glynda's eye caught a rolling object moving away from her. It was a beer bottle. Faculty can't drink.

"Professor Wu?"

A shuffling was heard from the corner of the room, were a massive pile of junk and alcohol was located. A few bottles and other objects rolled off as Glynda took a step back.

For a moment it seemed like nothing was going to happen, but then, he emerged, like a gopher bursting popping its head out of its hole.

"Good morning Ms. Goodfish," grunted the man groggily.

"Goodwitch, Mr. Wu."

He was a stocky man of slightly below average height, disheveled to the extreme, with numerous stains of on his buttoned robe-suit fusion that Glynda couldn't quite fathom. His greying ponytail resembled a bush than actual hair; there even some actual leaves in it. He stumbled around trying to find his fan, ignoring her presence before reaching down into a different pile of filth and yanking out an equally disgusting metallic fan, unfolding it to reveal orange stains on it's interior and rust spreading on its metal.

"On a unrelated note, would you care to explain yourself," Glynda ordered more than questioned, indignation painted on her face.

Wu took a second to think to think about the sentence.

"No."

Glynda's jaw tightened. _The nerve of him._

"That wasn't a question, Wu, it was a demand," Glynda raised her voice.

"I was too drunk," Wu said, without a care in the world. "I hired someone temporarily more responsible to substitute until I felt better."

"You hired a homeless man, Wu! A homeless vagabond!"

"He's not homeless: I am letting him live on my couch,"

"What?" Glynda questioned, completely befuddled.

"Because apparently faculty can't have alcohol. He isn't faculty," Wu explained logically. Glynda felt a vein in her head about to burst.

"…Just get to your class," Glynda practically seethed. "We will deal with this later."

"Fine." Wu consented before heading off into his bathroom to do clean himself as minimally as possible. "By the way…"

"What."

"Do you have ten Lien, Ms. Goodwitch? I need it for my substitute," Wu spoke without a hint of shame.

Glynda's struggled to keep her temper in check.

…

"This is utterly ridiculous! I demand to make a complaint!" Weiss raged.

The class was in anarchy now, moments after the revelation that a vagabond was running the class, chaos erupted and everyone began acting to their own accord.

Things were getting to the zenith of disorder, when sudden the door opened and in walked a man even more messy than their not-Professor, wearing a robe-suit and being followed by Professor Goodwitch.

"Morning Henry," greeted Wu. Henry the hobo simply waved back while walking out.

"Ahem." The Class quieted down at the sight of Glynda Goodwitch clearing her throat. "Class, I have rectified your issue of the missing professor. Now Professor Wu will explain how it was entirely his fault that he wasn't here."

That class watched silently as Wu slowly walked up to teacher's podium, quickly slipped the hobo a ten Lien bill and a pat on the back, before deliver his apology.

"I regret nothing," apologized Wu. Glynda glared hard at him before turning to leave, having bigger issues to deal with at that moment.

"Expect the eventual dock in his salary," muttered Glynda on her way out.

Professor Wu pretended not to hear the statement. He gazed upon the room of student sitting before him and addressed them thusly.

"All right, children I," Professor Wu spoke. "Am Professor Wu."

He starred at the class, and they starred back at him.

"And," Weiss added, trying to get the introductions going.

"And I'm done," Wu stated simply. "What else is there?"

"Where are you from?" asked Pyrrha, trying to help her Professor expand on his introductions.

"Remnant."

"More specifically?" Weiss asked

"East."

"I think they mean your hometown," Nora gleefully added.

Professor Wu considered the question for a minute. "Jiang Hu."

Lie Ren raised an eyebrow at that statement: he didn't expect someone from Jiang Hu to end up in Beacon, it was literally half a world apart.

"And where is that located," asked Weiss again, trying figure out where her Professor was actually located geographically.

"East."

Weiss realized that the Professor was likely never going to give her a straight answer. "…Nevermind."

"Everyone here raise their hands," Professor Wu called out. The students did just that.

"Okay, you're all here," Wu declared.

Weiss felt a terror inside herself growing. The class had traded a hobo for an apathetic, irresponsible jerk.

With the terribly awkward and messy lack of introductions out of the way, Wu proceeded onto his least favorite part of the course: the class itself.

"So," started Professor Wu with a confused look plastered on his face. "Welcome to the-the… hmm…alright, pop quiz: what is the name of this class."

"A War History of the Faunus Revolution?" answered Ruby with a hint of hesitation.

"Good job, five points to team something or another."

They didn't use a points system at Beacon.

By this point, Weiss was starting get another suspicious feeling that the Professor also had no clue what he was talking about, or even a care about teaching.

She was half right.

"So, in this class regarding Faunus Rebellions, we will be focusing in depth about Faunus rebellions, and how the Faunus generally rebelled," rambled Wu obviously uninterested in his own words. This confirmed confirmed Weiss's suspicions and her mind gave her body the authorization to head-butt the desk.

A hand went up, right beneath it was a head of blonde hair.

"Uh, Professor, you're a veteran of the many battles spawned from the revolution, right," Jaune inquired.

"Indeed," Professor Wu. "What about it."

"Well," Jaune continued. "Are you going to tell us of your encounters during the Rebellions?"

Professor Wu raised an eyebrow at Jaune. "In due time, but first, a task."

Task was one of the few words capable of making an entire class groan.

"Alright," continued Wu, making no effort to hide his boredom. "Turn your books to page three and—"

Wu froze and narrowed his eye at the book, skimming through the preface at an astonishing pace. As soon as he was done, he reached down and casually ripped the page out. The class looked on in confusion.

"Rip page three out of your book," Wu ordered.

The class paused in confusion and disbelief.

"What? Did I stutter?" Wu questioned. "Rip. Page. Three. Out."

Jaune looked at the Professor, then at his teammates, before finally at the page in his book. Shrugging his shoulders, he began to tear, and with a loud rip, he liberated the page from the rest of the book.

"You, boy, get an A in bravery," Professor Wu declared to Jaune, whose smile grew. "You also are granted an F for tearing out the wrong page: you will have to settle for a C in this task."

With that Jaune stopped smiling as chuckles emerged at his expense.

By this point, tearing sounds echoed across the room, but one individual stood their ground against such an order.

"Is the structural integrity of the page too much for your arms Ms. Schnee?" Professor Wu goaded the girl. "Are you awaiting my permission to allow you to use your weapon upon this unruly page?"

"No."

"No?" Wu questioned.

"You can't make me do it," Weiss declared firmly. "We bought these books for the clear and undiluted purpose of using it to accomplish this course, and now, even if the Professor should order us to do so, these books are still bought under our name and you hold no ownership to them. So no, this is my book and I will do as I will with it."

For the second time that day, the class thought they were about to witness the first ever detention of Weiss Schnee.

Professor Wu slowly strode up to Weiss, never breaking eye contact, and leaned over for an instant.

"That… is a very reasonable augment," Wu broke the silence. Weiss was stunned at his admission, which threw her off guard for his intended actions.

"Wha—" Weiss only managed to make half a word out from her mouth before Wu reached over and ripped the page out for her.

"W-what was that!" Weiss cried at the Professor dangling her page in front of her.

"That was me ripping your page; didn't you notice." Wu replied to the gasps of those around the class, and the growing bemusement of Yang.

"You…you." Weiss couldn't find the words. Wu didn't care.

As Wu strode back to his podium, he addressed the class on the way.

"Now, can anyone tell me why I made you all tear a page out of your books?"

He was greeted with silence.

"No one? Nothing?" Wu smiled to himself. "You all should always check before someone orders you to do something. It might come back to haunt you later."

"The page is a preface to the Faunus revolution that made statements on how the war started," answered Blake, who bothered to skim the book prior to the ripping.

Wu nodded and proceeded on.

"Now that is the second reason I reason I had you tear that page," Professor Wu said. "That's because that the page was bullshit."

A second wave of gasps erupted from the class that day as Yang covered Ruby's sensitive ears at that statement; Professors didn't usually curse.

"The page speaks of a tragedy beyond mention, but tries to phrase it as a War that emerged out of miscommunication: It was not, the stance of each side was clear. The page wants to frame the numerous deaths between Faunus and Humans as proportional: they weren't," Wu sudden shift and tone catches the class off guard as he continues his speech. "The reason why I needed you all to tear out that page is that it was a false representation of history; one tainted by Human influence."

Wu took a breath and crumpled Weiss's page before tossing it away.

"There is but one certainty about any war, class: there is no order to it, not to the Faunus Revolution, or any other war for that matter, only chaos." Professor Wu finished.

And just like that, the atmosphere of the class changed. Whispers came from all across the room and previously lacking attention was gained.

"So what happened that day the Professor," questioned Weiss, still extremely annoyed but now more interested in understanding what happened from an actual primary source.

Professor Wu's vision darkened the moment he started speaking. "Oh, you know, just us Humans being bastards."

With that, Wu unfolded his Fan and began to recount the Silverton Massacre.

"I was in a small town, called Silverton, west of Vacuo. I was assigned there with my team to quell some unruly Beowolf packs," Wu started. "The town was insignificant beyond the fact that it held the largest silver deposit in the Kingdom. We were finished long before the sun got down and we all decided to go our own ways to take a bit of time off. I ended in bar somewhere near the center of town."

_Weaving left and right under and through hits like water flowing through stone, it seemed that even drunkenness wouldn't slow Wu down._

_He doesn't remember how this brawl started, or if he was to blame for it. All he knew was that there was a fight, and he was in it. That was all that he could ask for._

"Moments before the riots started, there were these drunken fools running around town. To be fair, I was a drunken fool too, but I kept my 'fun' inside bars."

"I got caught up with a mob running along outside. At this moment in time, there was merely a division between Human and Faunus parts of towns and cities; the Menagerie Separation Act had yet to be suggested," Wu elaborated.

_Thrusting his fan through the air, Wu strikes true as he feels his adversary's shoulder separate completely from the torso. A terrible cry resonates for the man; he will never be able to raise that arm completely again._

_His friends roar in anger as a horde of them decide to charge Wu. Wu is unimpressed. _

_Tossing their already wounded friend into them, they are thrown to the ground before Wu lashes out with a flurry of kicks aimed at their ankles. Snaps are heard and screams fill the bar; the bartender shouts and rages at the fan-wield hunter to leave his establishment._

_Laughing in joy at his victory, Wu stumbles drunk outside into the world to find another bar that hasn't been completely destroyed yet. The night is still young._

_Wu's reflexes find him dodging a stampede of equally drunken men. Drunk men are not that uncommon in Remnant, but it seems like this group knows something that he doesn't so he follows them, in the hopes finding some fun._

_It wasn't before long that he finds himself in the middle of a small drunken mob, at the center of town just across the street from the sections where the Faunus dwell. The men in the mob seem to be cheering at three people walking up a makeshift stage. Three men making a speech was not exactly a unique event during this time, so Wu turned to leave._

_He was half-way through the mob when he heard the cheering of mob explode into a frenzy, but what's more, the agonized screams coming from across the street._

_On the stage behind the last of the three men, were five Faunus children, each one chained to the next by the neck. They were crying._

"Now, it was around eight at night that the problems started," Wu elaborated. "They said that they were 'domesticating the animals'."

"Domesticating the animals?" Jaune asked.

"It sounds better than beating the Faunus children in metal chains, doesn't it."

Horrified expressions overcome the class; Blake maintains her composure.

"They weren't sober and the children were supposedly pickpockets who broke the law by leaving their part of town and stealing, which obviously meant that the Humans were going to teach them lesson," Wu stated. "In retrospect, this was a lesson that likely for the humans in the mob."

Wu took a breath and continued.

"You see, class, the Faunus were willing to take a lot to stay out of trouble," Wu explained. "But what they did to the children was a step too far."

_The three men on the stage shout obscenities across the street at the Faunus watching, as one of them unsheathes a crude club and begins swinging it in the air. _

_The club was a grotesque thing: a stick with boards, nails, and other protruding junk stick out from it. It was a perfect match in its image to its purpose. _

_The Faunus were frozen in place, terrified of what may happen to their children should they move. Wu realized, at that moment that he is standing at an epicenter of conflict._

_The three men on stage begin testing how far they can exert their power. _

_They start by prodding the children, then by jabbing them._

_Wu counted a minute and half before the first actual blow was given._

_The Faunus across the road struggle to hold their own enraged members back, knowing that reprisals will be worse. Still, Wu can see the growing hate in his eyes. He begins to walk away again. Trying to ignore the sobs and cries of the children, but mostly the sound of the club._

_He was a Hunter, and this was none of his business. They were just animals._

_The blows grow louder now, the echoes of the club block out the pained cries._

_They were just animals._

"Wait, what?" Jaune gasped in horror, finally becoming responsive enough to respond. "Children?"

"Indeed. And the documentations of the Silverton Massacre never even mentioned them," Wu responded.

_Another blow, fresh blood splatters across the wooden boards as the mob howls in delight, both at the pained cries of the small animals they were "disciplining", and the facial misery of their kin just across the road: so close yet unable to do anything but watch._

_Wu feels sick. He tells himself it's the nine shots he had from the bar. He finds himself pulling his collar up to shield his face. He doesn't know why he does that._

_He really doesn't know why he turns around._

"Did any of the children…?" Ruby asked

"None that are recorded." Wu said.

"But did any actually—" Ruby questioned again, needing to know.

"No." Wu replied. He lied. He had to.

_Wu is rushing now, pushing men aside as he moves closer to the stage. His face is mostly obfuscated and he has no idea what he is doing, just that he has to make the damnable noise stop._

_Another blow, and Wu catches himself wincing internally._

_Another blow and Wu stops rushing and starts running._

_Another blow and the Faunus across the street begin losing their resolve in upholding peace._

_Another blow…_

_Wu needs to get on stage now, he is close enough to stop them._

_A final blow; a sickening crack, eyes go white, small hands go limp, and life fades. The rest the children are too weak to scream anymore. Doesn't mean that they don't try._

_The crowd stops laughing. A line has been crossed, and they know it._

_The Faunus are silent too, shock sets in as silence reigns before the storm._

_Wu, pulls his collar down and throws up right then and there, three steps away from the stage _

"A few days later, Vacuo Daily claimed it was an accident; a mistake over escalated by misunderstanding," Professor Wu iterated. "But more importantly the uncontrollable animalistic nature of the Faunus."

Blake balled her hands into Fists before Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

_Wu doesn't know when or how he got on stage, but he knows that he has to stop this: his rational mind tells him to avoid, but his drunkenness lets his conscience get the better of him. All eyes are on him; even the Faunus._

_Three men stand before him, none of them expecting his presence. Good._

_The man yells at him to get off the stand, that they weren't done, prodding Wu in the stomach with his finger._

_Wu breaks his finger, his hand, his arm, then his neck as chaos exploded all around. The other two try to put up a fight. They don't last. The first one who charges him is left bereft of a head. _

_The only thing the one with the club sees is a flash of a fan, and the red coming from his stomach. He fell next to the small corpse beside him, desperately trying to keep his blood inside him._

_He fails._

_The streets tell of a similar tale as a wave of furious Faunus descends upon the drunken human mob. Limbs are torn from sockets and lives are lost. Wu doesn't notice this, _

_The chained Faunus children can look up at Wu. He wants to abandon them; he has done enough for them. They are just animals…_

_He can't._

_With a twirl of his wrist, the chains around their necks shatter. Even for the one that has already left this world._

"There were around four hundred people there in total. At least three hundred and fifty were Faunus," Wu explained. "Putting that information together, what do you think happened."

"A battle," Blake finishes, almost too naturally.

_Fists fly and bodies fall as more waves of furious Faunus charge out._

_A brawl is joined._

_Wu can't tell which where is what anymore, things begin to blur._

"What happened then," Jaune asked

Blake bit her lips as the Professor continued. She knew all what was to come all too well.

_Its hard getting them to run, they were already so hurt; some of them seemed like they were going to collapse, one of them already gone._

_What was he doing? They were only animals…._

"By the time I managed to get past the town center, hell had broken loose and Faunus were running rampant," Wu continued. "By the time the night was over, the center of town had been destroyed and over hundred people and more than twice as many Faunus lay dead."

"… How were the Faunus quelled Professor?" Blake asked. She knew the answer. She just had to hear it.

"Gunships."

_Wu finds himself savagely shoving people aside as the brawl around them grows ever more brutal. Even in his drunken state Wu can hear the airships coming. _

_This was not going to end well for the Faunus. He had to get the children out of there._

_Ankles, wrists, elbows, and knees are all shattered without mercy by Wu as he clears a path for the children. Men or women, Faunus or human, none were going to impede Wu on his warpath._

"Professor," Pyhraa asked. "I've reports of a figure running through Human and Faunus alike back at Sanctum. Many theorized that this figure might have been one of the first leaders of the White Fang, but did you actually witness anyone like that, amid the chaos?"

_Bodies are pushed back and thrown into each other as if they were hit by a tidal wave. Wu limbs were a blur, and his once metallic fan has been stained red; his strikes were only getting faster._

_Alongside him, the children hurried along as fast as they can, their exhausted breaths calling for rest._

_It's telling that even in such chaos; the clearest thing he heard was their sobs._

"I didn't see anyone like that," Wu spoke, half truthfully. "And I wouldn't call such a figure a hero anyway."

_Then even that was drowned out by the sound of guns firing. Tiny metal pellets zipped through the air out of a gun far above _

_Wu once held a couple of bullets in his hands. Prior to that day he never understood why these pellets would intimidate anyone._

_That day he learned well. Across the lines and waves of rampaging Faunus, a sea of red sprayed forth. A few unlucky humans catch a few bullets as well: a small loss._

_He wasn't moving fast enough, and there was no way that the children could outrun the bullets. He needed a place to hide._

"A word of advice kids: should you ever find yourself being shot at by an airship, don't try using a corpse or something else as a shield," Professor Wu advised. "Unless you like the color red of course."

Ruby winced at how morbid statement.

_The corpse of man was shredded almost instantly as the bullets came through him and impacted on Wu's expanded fan. _

_More Faunus fell as the gunships circle around. He can't stay on the street._

_Running down into an alleyway, Wu guides the children into a spot of momentary sanctuary._

_Some of them collapse, utterly spent, while the rest try to catch their breath. One opens her mouth to say something to Wu, but nothing comes out. He looks at her small weary face painted with dried tears, broken horns, wounds, and the blood of her kind._

_An animal shouldn't be able to look this hurt. They shouldn't._

_He hears the gunships rumble overhead again, as another hail of bullets is unleashed upon the Faunus._

_The terrible sound of gunfire makes the little ones shield their ears. Tears start to flow again. He finds himself trying to comfort the young ones but unable to find the words. Wu wonders once again why he tried to help._

_The little hornless girl buries her face into Wu and tries to hide from the world. _

_Wu uneasily pats her on the head, running his hands across where her horns used to be. He doesn't know what to do. _

"The massacre went on for around half an hour," Wu said. "I told you there were three hundred and fifty Faunus across from the town center. There were over a four hundred dead Faunus by the end."

"Common reports say there were at most two hundred…" Weiss all but whispers.

"I didn't exactly have the time to give the dying Faunus a headcount," Professor Wu replied. "But there was no way that was just two hundred.

_Half an hour seems like an eternity, but the shooting finally stops. The children help each other up as they begin to leave the alley._

_Wu tries to get in front of them, to get them to stay longer in the delusion that they might be able to avoid seeing the results of the massacre._

_Wu doesn't get his wish._

_The children don't cry this time, even as they are trudging over the ruined bodies of their people. They are too tired, and they have long since run out of tears._

_Wu walks along with them, trying not to throw up again. He swears that he can hear some still calling for help amid the piles of corpses. Wu swallows hard and nearly falls over a body._

_The children hold him up. The hornless girl looks up at him and extends her hand out to him. _

_He takes it._

"There was a long while afterwards," Wu recalled. "That the town just seemed dead, with no noise."

Wu swallows.

_They walk onwards, finally getting past the bodies and near the outskirts of town._

_The hornless releases her hand. She looks up at Wu with an almost pleading gaze and he knows what she wants._

_"I can't come with you," Wu says simply._

_He notices a momentary quiver in her lip before she manages to steel herself._

_"We know," she answers. "It's okay."_

_Wu tries to reassure them, but he can't. He doesn't know what to say. They begin to walk away._

_"Wait," Wu calls out. They turn around. "Go north… less Grimm along that path."_

_They nod at him and begin an even longer march, forever away from home. Wu just watches them go. _

_Wu drags himself across town again to locate his team; he finds them all sitting together on the edge of town beside a restaurant._

_They all rush out at the sight of his bloodied appearance._

"The worst thing about the Silverton Massacre was that it was the primary example the supporters of the Menagerie Expulsion Act used for why the Faunus couldn't be trusted," Wu mused. "The amount of support they eventually received was almost universal from elites in society."

Wu swallows again.

"It's almost as if…they…" Wu stopped talking and his eyes drifted off.

_He was just about halfway to his team when he sees them again: the children._

_For a second, he sees them, waving starring at him in atop a hill; his team doesn't notice. They wave, he blinks, they disappear._

_"What happened," his Leader asks with a hint of concern. Wu simply stares blankly back at where the children were._

_"Wu?" the Leader shakes Wu by the shoulders, trying to get his friend to respond._

_"Nothing," Wu says as rest of his team surrounds him each one asking after his wellbeing._

_There was nothing he could do; they were on their own now._

The class is silent as they wait for Wu to finish his account, but it is pretty clear that he is simply starring off into space.

"Professor?" Ruby called out.

"Yes, yes, anyway, the remaining rioters were later rounded up and tried on disturbing the peace. Not sure who they caught since everyone near the town center was dead."

With that, a morbid atmosphere flooded the lecture room once again, and an uncomfortable silence spread. Thankfully, this only lasted for a few more seconds as the bell rang.

Roughly shoving his papers back into his sack and tossing his textbook into the trash, Wu slung his bag over his shoulder and shut his fan in the same motion before spinning on his heel to leave the class.

"Wait," Blake called out to Wu, who was already in the process of leaving the room. "What is our homework?"

Yang gave Blake a horrified look. "Don't remind him! We could get away with this!"

"Prepare for the reenactment," Wu spoke just before exiting.

"What reenactment?" Blake asked, dreading the answer. Wu gives her none for he was already gone.

…

Taking a deep breath, Wu makes his way down the unfamiliar halls within Beacon again. It has only been three days and already he feels a sense a annoyance permeating from the building itself, like it just doesn't want him there.

The feeling is mutual: he just wanted to finish this job and leave.

But first, he had a meeting to try and get kicked out of. Foreseeing that he would eventually need to meet with Glynda again about his behavior, Wu promised himself that he would be the worst that he could be, just to get on her nerves and be out of her face as soon as possible.

Burst into the teacher's lounge right when the meeting was about to start, Wu notices the faculty of Beacon turning to look at him. Most of them had expressions of disdain, disgust, or confusion but Ozpin and Port grants him a nod and smile respectively.

"Glad of you to join us, Professor Wu," Glynda stated.

"Can't say the same Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda grits her teeth as she prepares for what she perceives to be a long session; she knows he wants to leave, but that would be far too easy for him.

For the next few minutes Ozpin goes into detail about school funding and other details that Wu can quite care about, his sleep only prevented by the prod of a certain riding crop every few seconds.

"I will now let Professor Goodwitch elaborate on the developments happening throughout the semester." Ozpin ceded the position of speaker to Glynda. She flashes Wu a glare, and he returns with a taunting smile. He shall either emerge out of this office early, or very, very late.

Wu let Glynda get a few sentences in before he started making odd wheezing noises. The rest of the Faculty give him a few odd looks but their attention is quickly regain by the louder, more demanding voice of Glynda.

Another ten minutes pass as Wu realizes he is facing a master of control, who is currently tormenting him by quite obviously referencing teacher etiquette, using him as a template of what not to do.

Wu responds by using the powerful technique of needing to use the toilet and begins demanding to be released to the bathroom; Glynda pretends not to hear him. By the time his complaining actually catches someone's attention, he genuinely needs to go to the toilet.

Glynda still pretends to not notice, though she takes delight in the shaking and wobbling of his legs.

By this point, Wu had run out of patience, much like his bladder was running out of time: it was time to be blunt.

"Can you hurry this up," Wu complained.

"Do you have somewhere to be, Professor Wu?" Glynda inquired with a hint of amusement.

"Not really," Wu admitted without shame. "It's just that you're really boring and I would rather be drinking right now." Glynda's amusement faded a bit.

Port sputtered a bit at that statement. His reaction was a tame one in comparison to those around him.

Ozpin shook his head at Wu.

"If not for Ozpin you wouldn't even be teaching here," Glynda all but hissed, forcing her annoyance down in favor of control.

"If not for your breasts you would be able to see your feet," Wu said ignoring another wave of audible gasps. "See, I can make obvious statements too."

That was too far. Even Ozpin knew that, and with a sigh the headmaster took as step back, hoping that the resulting brawl wouldn't do too much damage.

Glynda's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched, and with an incredible display of control, breathed out releasing her rage.

"Get. Out," Glynda said quite peacefully, summoning every last bit of her superhuman restraint not to murder the bastard in front of the rest of the staff.

"That is the intention," Wu declared happily, before bowing, turning, then leaving without another word, breaking into a desperate sprint to find a toilet, before realizing that he doesn't know where the nearest restroom is and simply made due with a potted plant nearby.

The rest of the faculty looked down at the floor in a mixture of shock and in Port's case, hidden bemusement at the events that had just transpired.

"Does this mean he won?" asked the Art Director. Glynda's Zen shattered and she turned to glare at the Art Director. Ozpin sighed again.

She didn't get to stay either.

…

Pushing open the door to his room, Wu tossed his sack blindly to one side before nearly stumbling over a pile of beers left lying around carelessly on the floor. Wu couldn't remember when he piled the beers. Then again, they were likely the reason he couldn't remember.

Stepping over filthy clothing, garbage, and the already unconscious body of Henry sprawled across the floor, Wu made his way onto his throne of tranquility, the padding for his posterior: his sofa.

Stretching his body out, several pops emanated from his joints as he settled into a more comfortable position. Then with a tap of his scroll, louds sounds of pornography came into existence, and it was good.

It probably would have been better if he didn't leave the door open for the rest of the hallway to hear. Not that he cared.

Elsewhere, a girl wearing a red hood began plotting her year out with her team. On nearby roof a Spartan was training a budding Knight during which their companions hunted for pancakes, while the rest of the school had their own little misadventures. All this while three invaders made plans of their very own.

It was going to be an interesting second year for the students of Beacon.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I didn't mean to make things dark near the middle, but massacres tend to go there by nature. The thing about all social rebellions of race, class, or culture, is that you can count on someone to be a bastard, and in this case, seeing that them human-folk were even saw Faunus as mere animals, well; they probably wouldn't treat them too nicely. Now I will take feedback on how dark this should be on a boat to my brain, who will quickly berate me for being a worthless slave to popular demand, and then quickly force me to consume a overwhelming amount of alcohol before forcing me to write an extended fight scene between a jellyfish and a man who can turn into a refrigerator. Anyway, read this, review should you choose, and critique should you want; it's for your liking anyway.


End file.
